Registro OA1
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Otayuri / AU Cyborg / Three shot - Archivos corruptos. Recuerdos a desgajos que Otabek trata de hilar mientras la persona que lo cuida lo convence que solo sueña. Pero él sabe muy bien que esos no son sueños.
1. Registro OA1-1-65-431

**ADVERTENCIA:**  
Este fic es Otayuri, por lo que es apto para quienes gustan de esta pareja.

Fue escrito con amor para Qorisheep, como parte de un intercambio de amigo secreto.

La hermosa portada y art es de su parte.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Registro OA1-1-65-431**

 **Registro OA1-0-00-001**

[N P ] te mira con atención. Piensas que los ojos de ese hombre son severos y penetrantes, tanto, que cualquier humano en tu lugar seguro se sentiría intimidado, temeroso por la forma en que parece desear explotarte en mil pedazos. Pero sabes la realidad, sabes que él solo te teme y desconfía de ti como todo hombre de su edad hace al no comprender lo qué eres, al verte como un ser diferente y tan distante de su realidad. No entiende que unas docenas de partes mecánicas son lo único que los diferencia entre sí. Un ciborg, al fin de cuentas, sigue siendo un humano en casi el 50% de su composición.

Es claro su rechazo a ti, pero [N ] se ve obligado a mantenerte bajo su techo, pese a las protestas internas que seguro se forman en su cabeza: necesita que alguien haga el trabajo del que ya no es capaz por su edad.

—Otabek Altín —Ni siquiera intenta ocultar el pesar que le nace continuar hablando—: Tu única encomienda es cuidar a [Y P ].

Escuchas la orden, la registras en tu memoria y asientes: ahora esa se vuelve la única razón de tu existir.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-002 al OA1-0-00-012**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-013**

Es la primera vez que conoces a [Y P ] en persona. Has oído las advertencias de su abuelo sobre su mal carácter, sobre lo difícil que es controlarlo cuando se molesta o alguna idea se le mete en la cabeza. Incluso has oído un par de veces cómo el hombre se refiriere a él como un gatito rabioso y huraño. Te cuesta comprender el porqué de tal definición, sobre todo cuando lo miras al otro lado del aula de ballet practicando varias pliés al lado del tubo. Mientras las niñas que lo acompañan muestran expresiones gráciles y suaves, dignas de cualquier bailarina, [Y ] parece un soldado con una disciplina impecable que se encuentra listo para obedecer hasta la más mínima orden, con la mirada fría y fija en objetivos firmes.

Al término de la clase, se acerca hasta [N ], quien se encarga de explicarle con voz fastidiada la razón de tu presencia y que, desde ese momento, te encargarás de cuidarlo. Los ojos fieros de [Y ] se clavan en ti: te analizan, te juzgan de maneras tan severas que, cuando estás listo para inclinarte y extender tu mano en un saludo, él te arroja sobre el rostro su toalla húmeda de sudor y continúa su camino como si tú ni su abuelo existieran. En ese momento comprendes de golpe todo lo que [N ] había dicho sobre él. Y sabes que tiene razón.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-014 al OA1-0-00-457**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-458**

[Y ] ríe. Solo puedes ver su espalda mientras corre a través de un descampado por el bosque. Las ramas crujen con fuerza bajo sus pies, con cada paso que apresura para volverse más veloz. No quiere que lo alcances, pese a que la única preocupación en tu cabeza es que pueda caer y lastimarse. ¿Pero qué esperas? Cuando es un niño de tan solo doce años a quien le han dado un poco de libertad y solo desea disfrutarla.

Sin embargo, un poco más adelante ocurre lo que tanto temías: [Y ] tropieza con alguna rama y su cara se estrella contra el suelo polvoso y llena de pequeñas rocas.

Por un instante te sientes como madre primeriza, quien cree que un simple raspón y unas cuantas magulladuras representan el fin del mundo. No es por eso en realidad, fuiste tú quien luchó contra la disciplina de [N ] para que dejara a [Y ] salir a jugar un poco. Le prometiste que lo traerías de vuelta sin un solo rasguño y ahora ves en ese cuerpo que se encuentra aún recostado en el suelo el fracaso de esa promesa.

Te acercas. Crees que [Y ] llora, que por eso todavía no se pone de pie y reniega cuando buscas su mirada; pero cuando logras girarlo y mirar hacia su cara terregosa, lo escuchas reír, quizá de la manera más intensa y real que lo hallas escuchado antes.

Sabes que [N ] va a recriminarte por la suciedad de ese rostro y ese ligero sangrado de nariz, pero, de la misma forma, sientes que por esa risa valdrá por completo la pena.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-134 al OA1-0-02-825**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-02-826**

Miras a [Y ] de perfil. Sus mejillas y su nariz se encuentran rojizas, enmarcadas por una estela blanca y frágil que se forma gracias a los cientos de copos de nieve que caen a su alrededor. Aprecias el vaho que escapa de sus labios cálidos, ese aliento áspero que intenta contener un sollozo fuerte que al final sí logra difuminarse en el aire… Pero las lágrimas que se cuelan en sus mejillas terminan por delatarlo.

Miras ahora a [Y ] llorar, justo cuando su corazón se desquebraja en tantos pedazos. Sabes que lo ha atacado el recuerdo reciente de su abuelo muerto, el único familiar de sangre que se mantenía con vida, el único que procuró por él desde de su nacimiento.

Logras entender lo que siente, que eso que le invade el pecho es lo que todos llaman soledad. Aun cuando te tiene a ti, aun cuando tiene a sus amigos [Y K ] y [V N ]… Se siente solo, abandonado.

Y lo entiendes, puedes ponerte en su lugar: si algún día él hiciera falta, no importa quien cuidara de ti después, no sería lo mismo. Nada reemplaza ese hueco en el corazón que deja una persona querida que ha muerto, sobre todo cuando esta ha calado tan hondo, que abarca una parte grande, casi tu corazón entero. Así como [N ] era esa parte importante para [Y ], él lo es del tuyo, en ese corazón que se mantiene vivo, todavía humano gracias a él, y que te permite experimentar el amor como otros hacen.

Aunque sabes que te rechazará, tus dedos se tornan en su mejilla, acarician esa piel pálida, helada, que tiembla porque ya no desea llorar más. Tú quieres que se desahogue hasta que ya no le queden razones para hacerlo, que lo haga contigo y que puedas ser capaz de consolarlo, pero estás tan seguro que en cualquier instante te apartará, que se volverá ese [Y ] que se aísla de ti y de todos, que se cree capaz de superar por sí mismo cada traba que se le presenta en la vida. Sin embargo, para sorpresa tuya, no ocurre así: él se gira y sus brazos se enredan en tu cuerpo.

Reaccionas por instinto, aunque eso es lo que se ha formado en tu deseo durante tanto tiempo… Y lo abrazas, lo estrechas con poca fuerza para ti, pero que parece ser suficiente para él. Más que nunca desearías sentir su calor expandirse por esas partes que solo pueden recibirlo con frialdad, pero te basta con que tus partes humanas sean suficientes para brindar consuelo y calidez. No tú a él, sino él a ti.

Justo cuando crees entenderlo, cuando crees adivinar cómo reaccionará, él aparece para cambiar todo tu paradigma lógico.

Y te encanta.

Por eso él te encanta.

* * *

 **Registro OA1- 0-02-827 al OA1-0-47-904**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-47-905**

—Si le muestras a alguien esto, voy a asesinarte.

[Y ] se quita y arroja la chamarra de cuero a un lado. Hace tres años que no ha puesto un pie en esa aula de ballet, pero faltó la mención de que extrañabas verlo bailar para que él mismo te propusiera visitarlo.

Ambos se encuentran solos en esa noche, tras forzar la cerradura para entrar. Un par delitos menores que podrán sumarse a la pequeña lista que [Y ] comienza a crearse bajo su nombre, pero la idea de verlo una vez danzar como si fuera dueño del aire a su alrededor te nubla cualquier gramo de lógica.

Sabe que lo grabas, sabe que ha pasado años desde la última vez, por eso su nerviosismo te parece adorable cuando se pone en posición, ansioso, y hace la seña para que la música dé inicio. Lo ves cerrar sus ojos, suspirar profundo y mantenerse estático hasta la primera nota que se alza sobre los dos.

Sus movimientos siempre te parecieron hipnóticos, perfectos, mismos que te inspiraban el deseo de observarlo tan fijamente como si esa fuera tu única necesidad. Incluso ahora lo sigue siendo, incluso cuando al principio se nota la duda de sus pasos y no es capaz de mantenerse completamente en puntas. Pero qué importan las formalidades, la precisión, la exigencia: cuando más que eso, te está dando sentimiento y amor. Sientes el empeño que pone, no para hacerlo perfecto, sino para que tú lo disfrutes, el único quien lo mira, el único a quien se lo dedica.

Por eso, cuando termina, evita tu mirada temeroso de que le recrimines por lo mal que cree haberlo hecho. Sonríes por su ingenuidad y te acercas hasta él, hasta estrecharlo fácilmente entre los brazos y alzarlo de sus caderas lo suficiente para que sus rostros logren quedar en la misma altura.

—Gracias. Fue hermoso.

No era necesario decirlo, no cuando ese beso que ambos disfrutan en complicidad se lo hubiera gritado.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-47-906 al OA1-0-95-027**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-95-028**

[Y ] duerme sujeto a tu brazo. Su respiración es acompasada, suave como una brisa en medio del bosque. Es como un gato huraño que solo es capaz de descansar así, hecho un ovillo entorno tuyo. Su rostro se oculta bajo varios mechones de cabello rubio, mismos que te tientas en quitar suavemente para que puedas admirarlo mejor. Su rostro siempre queda sonrosado después del sexo, después que ambos comparten algo que va más allá de palabras y acciones, y a ti te encanta admirarlo así, en silencio, mientras sus cuerpos mantienen la calidez de su unión.

Nunca te creíste capaz de experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones de nuevo, no cuando adhirieron a ti tantas partes metálicas que sentiste tu humanidad arrancada con cada una de ellas. Pero ahí está, recostado a lado tuyo, aquello que te recuerda que realmente estás vivo, que todavía existe una parte humana dentro de ti que te permite ser como él y amarlo como tanto se lo merece.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-95-029 al OA1-1-65-431**

NO DISPONIBLE

* * *

 **Registro OA1-1-65-432**

[Y ] toma tu rostro con desesperación mientras algunas manchas rojizas en sus dedos ensucian tus mejillas. Huele a hierro, sabe a tierra, percibes la sangre. No entiendes por qué tiembla cuando todo está bien ahora, cuando lo has salvado, cuando nadie más podrá hacerle daño de nuevo.

—Todo está bien. Todo está bien.

Tú deberías decirle eso, pero sus labios se tornan en los tuyos y te besan. Saben a sal, a miedo, a desesperación. Y no lo entiendes. Todo está bien ahora.

—¡[Y ]!

[Y K ] cruza el lumbral de la puerta y se detiene ante ustedes. Su rostro se vuelve la expresión del horror mismo. No te mira a ti, no mira a [Y ], mira lo que se encuentra a lado tuyo… Lo que ha dejado de respirar. Lo que huele a hierro.

—¿Qué… qué… pasó? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

[Y ] lo ignora, sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los tuyos cuando notan tu intención de hablar y contarlo todo. No entiendes que está mal, por qué deberías ocultarlo… Lo has salvado… ¿No es esa tu única encomienda?

[V N ] es el siguiente en entrar. Las mismas preguntas incompletas quedan atoradas en su boca, la misma expresión de horror y de querer comprenderlo todo cuando esa imagen de pesadilla se materializa ante él.

—[Y ], tenemos que hablar a la policía.

—¡Nadie le hablará a nadie! ¿Entienden? ¡Nadie!

Las palabras temblorosas de [Y ] quedan relegas entre sus lágrimas, entre su temor y pánico, en la forma cómo de pronto te abraza en busca de que le brindes estabilidad y protección. Lo estrechas entre tus brazos sin comprender, mientras miras a [V ] extraer su celular y comenzar una llamada.

[Y ] ha pedido que no se comuniquen con nadie. Tienes la intención de ponerte de pie para arrebatarle a [V ] el teléfono, pero te encuentras incapaz de mover la pierna y el brazo mecánicos, como si alguien comenzara a apagar tus circuitos. Entiendes quién ha sido, lo descubres bajo sus kilos de dolor y culpabilidad, pero aunque intentas alejarlo para detenerlo, es demasiado tarde… Viene el adormecimiento de tu cuerpo en general, la pesadez de tus parpados, el hormigueo de tus dedos y como, poco a poco, los pensamientos se vuelven lentos, abstractos, entrecortados.

No lo entiendes.

—Lo siento… lo siento de verdad, Otabek. Pero todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo, lo prometo.

Lo último que escuchas es su voz lejana, adolorida.

Lo último que ves es su rostro tan cerca del tuyo, ahogado en su propio llanto.

Lo último que sientes son sus labios presionarse por última vez sobre los tuyos.

Un soplo.

El último aliento.


	2. Registro OA1-0-00-570

**REINICIO**

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-001**

Yuuri Katsuki se encuentra frente a ti, observándote con una expresión ansiosa que, a cualquier humano que estuviera en tu lugar, contagiaría sin duda. Pero sabes que no es miedo lo que experimenta al tenerte tan cerca, y eso te gusta.

—¿Me recuerdas, Otabek Altín?

Pregunta extraña, incluso por unos segundos dudas si has escuchado bien, pero al final te dispones a responder cuando el hombre no repite sus palabras y se extiende un silencio tenso entre los dos. Después de una breve inspección a tu memoria, niegas con la cabeza: todo se encuentra en blanco. Eres como un lienzo sobre el cual apenas comenzarán a dibujar. Tu respuesta logra arrancar un suspiro al otro que parece lleno de alivio, pero, al mismo tiempo, contiene algo más que no puedes descifrar.

—¿Encomiendas? —exiges cuando comienzas a sentirte algo incómodo ante el desconocimiento.

Yuuri vuelve a mostrarse ansioso. Abre sus labios, pero parece haber olvidado aquello que debe decir. De pronto, Víctor Nikiforov se acerca detrás suyo y se coloca en su lugar, frente a ti. Te mira durante unos segundos antes de soltar sobre sus labios una sonrisa que te hace sentir extraño, como si todo estuviera fuera de lugar y tú no debieras estar ahí, con ellos.

—Permanecer con nosotros.

Escuchas la orden, la registras en tu memoria y asientes: ahora esa se vuelve la única razón de tu existir.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-002 al OA1-0-00-255**

DISPONIBLES

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-256**

A Yuuri le cuentas por doceava vez sobre aquella imagen que parece siempre reflejarse ante tus ojos cada vez que los cierras: es sobre un chico de cabello rubio y una mueca adorable de ofuscamiento que no logras reconocer.

Siempre lo detalladas con exactitud, incluso te crees capaz de contar cada hebra de cabello que suele caer sobre su rostro, la forma de su sonrisa, el color de su lengua y el tamaño de sus labios. Lo más extraño es que aquello no suele ser una imagen estática, sino que de vez en cuando lo miras moverse, sonreír, interactuar contigo… incluso besarte. Todo como si fueran trozos de una película corrupta cuyos fragmentos son imposibles de hilar.

Yuuri, como siempre, solo asiente en silencio mientras te escucha, hasta que ya no es capaz de soportar tu mirada de hostigamiento que espera con desesperación alguna palabra suya… quizá, alguna respuesta.

—Sueñas —te responde y sonríe como siempre, restándole toda la importancia que le es posible al asunto.

Tú sabes muy bien que eso no son sueños, pero tampoco eres capaz de comprender qué son, quién es él.

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-257 al OA1-0-00-570**

DISPONIBLES

* * *

 **Registro OA1-0-00-570**

Después de casi un año de mantenerte al servicio de Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov, has comprendido por fin que ellos te ocultan algo. Por eso, decides quebrantar un poco las reglas e inmiscuirte en los archivos que Yuuri guarda tan celosamente consigo para buscar alguna respuesta en ellos. La sensación de ir contra la norma te tan sabe familiar, que dispara la imagen del joven rubio con más potencia en tu cabeza.

Cuando tienes el computador frente a ti, puedes sentir tus dedos hormiguear de nerviosismo cada vez que tocas alguna tecla, cada vez que mueves las pestañas y carpetas, y finalmente logras dar con aquella que te imaginabas existente: los registros del ciborg OA1… tus registros.

Un golpe de adrenalina te sofoca. Algo intuías ya sobre que ellos no eran las primeras personas a quienes les servías, pero la verdad es mucho más abrumante de lo que te imaginabas, sobre todo cuando abres algunos registros al azar y ves reflejado en la pantalla archivos de video que grabaste sobre los momentos que considerabas importantes… Y en casi todos ellos encuentras al chico de cabello rubio…

El 0A1-0-00-100 donde te golpea en el rostro para después reír divertido.

El 0A1-0-00-238 donde lo cargas dormido entre sus brazos hasta llevarlo a la cama.

El 0A1-0-00-682 donde lo observas en una presentación de ballet.

El 0A1-0-02-999 donde, tímidamente, se aproxima para besar tus labios.

El 0A1-0-38-604 donde cambias la carcasa de la motocicleta que acaba de encontrar.

El 0A1-0-39-008 donde ambos, tomados de la mano, observan las estrellas.

El 0A1-0-95-026 donde se desnuda ante ti mientras tus manos son absorbidas en su cuerpo.

El 0A1-1-65-431 donde ves a un hombre sobre él intentando quitarle la ropa… y grita…

—¡No!

Yuuri corre hacia a ti, empuja con fuerza la silla donde te encuentras sentado y te arrebata el computador. Sus ojos se han humedecido tras los cristales de sus lentes. Percibes el pánico, el anonadamiento, el no saber qué decir y, al mismo tiempo, ahogarse con tantas palabras y explicaciones.

—¿Quién es él?

Yuuri baja su mirada, seca esas lágrimas que han logrado traicionarlo.

—Un sueño, Otabek. Un sueño que ya terminó.


	3. Un sueño

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Víctor se sienta ante un cristal grueso, cuyo grosor impide que escuche la voz de Yuri al otro lado. Por eso, ambos deben comunicarse a través de un auricular.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —Víctor lo dice por la imagen de Yuri que tiene frente a él: un cabello largo que, en el extremo derecho, parece haber sido cortado por alguna navaja; una herida sobre la mejilla que no se encontraba ahí la última ocasión que lo vio; un overol naranja algo sucio, como si se hubiera arrastrado por el suelo durante varios metros.

—No bromees, anciano. Si has venido hoy, es porque algo ha ocurrido.

Víctor suspira. No tiene más opción que ser directo e ir al grano. De todas formas, no tienen mucho tiempo.

—Encontró los registros, Yuri, sus memorias. Te lo había comentado la última vez: él de alguna forma te recuerda. Lo siento, parece que no realizamos un buen vaciado de sus registros.

—¡Maldita sea, anciano! ¡Solo tenían que sacarle todas sus memorias!

Yuri se ha puesto de pie de forma abrupta al momento que, con uno de sus puños, golpea el vidrio que tiene frente a él.

Las guardias que se encuentran más cercanos a ellos reaccionan ante el levantamiento de voz y la violencia. Se apresuran hacia Yuri con obvias intenciones de someterlo y llevarlo de vuelta a su celda, pero Víctor se levanta de inmediato y les hace una señal para que se detengan, asegurándoles que todo está bien.

Cuando vuelven a su sitio, Víctor y Yuri se encuentran de nuevo sentados, uno frente al otro en completo silencio. Este último parece a punto de estallar en llamas mientras espera alguna otra palabra, alguna solución.

—Hay… alguna forma en que esto no vuelva a ocurrir —comienza Víctor, pero el tono que utiliza le hace entender a Yuri que su respuesta no es la solución que desea escuchar—. Pero, para ello, deberemos borrar los registros para siempre, sin almacenarlos en algún sitio. No habrá forma de recuperarlo. Yuri, cuando salgas de aquí, no podrá recordarte.

La ira parece difuminarse de sus pupilas y, en cambio, se muestran varias señales de tristeza y dolor. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que aparece con claridad sobre sus ojos, muestra una sonrisa en los labios.

—Él es tan idiota que vendrá si me recuerda, si sabe que estoy aquí… —la voz de Yuri se corta al tragar algo saliva seca de una sola vez—. Hazlo. Lo único que quiero es que esté bien.

No quiere escuchar el "Lo siento" que Víctor le dedica. Se pone de pie, cuelga el auricular y camina por el pasillo que lo sacara del área de visitas.

Nunca se ha arrepentido de las decisiones que lo llevaron hasta ahí, de estar pagando por un delito que no cometió; pero la idea de que Otabek lo olvide para siempre si logra hacerlo trizas, bajar sus últimas defensas hasta que, una vez en el resguardo de su celda, ya no es capaz de soportarlo más.

Todo es su culpa: él fue quien no supo defenderse del hombre que intentó violarlo, por eso Otabek lo atacó, lo mató, para salvarlo cuando no pudo hacerlo por sí mismo. Se culpabilizó porque un ciborg que asesina a un hombre merece ser desconectado y, con ello, que su parte humana muera. En cambio, al ser Yuri catalogado como el asesino, sobre todo al ser por "defensa propia", solo debía pagar varios años de encarcelamiento. Por eso decidió que era lo mejor.

Siempre le generó esperanza y fuerza que, una vez saliera de ahí, Otabek podría recuperar los registros que Yuuri y Víctor quitaron de él. Todos sabían que ese ciborg era capaz de penetrar las paredes de la prisión con tal de sacar a Yuri de ahí. Y ninguno lo deseaba, el esfuerzo no habría valido la pena…

Pero, justo ahora, ¿dónde obtendría la fuerza para soportar los cinco años que le hacían falta de su condena si una vez afuera encontraría a un Otabek para quien solo sería un completo extraño?

Simplemente se deja caer sobre la litera de arriba al momento en que escucha la puerta de la celda abrirse. Supone que es su compañero y sabe lo terrible que la pasara si este es capaz de ver sus lágrimas.

—¡Yuri!

Se levanta de golpe.

Esa voz.

No…


End file.
